


Things are Weird

by SuperKirbylover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKirbylover/pseuds/SuperKirbylover
Summary: Sans goes outside. Post-Pacifist.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Things are Weird

Being on the surface was weird. Super weird, compared to living under a mountain for your whole life until this point.

For what felt like his whole life, Sans was basically stuck in a rather mundane routine. Wake up, go to the door in the forest to talk to the lady behind it, go to sentry stations and nap or slack off with the occasional nagging from Papyrus, an occasional comedy routine at Mettaton's hotel, then back home to sleep for another 12 hours. He never disliked it, to be quite fair-- but it wasn't something to love, either. It had its perks, but it all felt rather pointless to do the same thing basically every day.

What would you do if suddenly, all of that changed within a day? Now, that routine you were so used to... vanished?

The barrier that kept all of monster kind trapped within Mt. Ebott was shattered within a day, thanks to a super kind and sweet child named Frisk. Somehow, in a weird turn of events, the barrier had been shattered. Everybody was free, and everything was never the same again.

That was last week.

Sans and his brother found a home on the surface, relatively close by to Frisk and their friends. In fact, their house somehow was the same one from the Underground, same structure and all. It was a little jarring, especially now that the snow of the roof had basically melted away, but, it was a little comforting, too.

Sadly, their shed wasn't able to be brought with, but they could manage.

Since the move to the surface, Sans found himself having trouble falling asleep. It wasn't that he was having nightmares or anything like that, but...  
He just couldn't to go sleep. Hell, he even woke up way earlier than he ever had. Strange, especially considering Sans usually slept like a rock.

This time, he woke up staring at the ceiling at 6 AM. Super early for his standards. He also couldn't go back to sleep, either, no matter what he did. Closing his eyes and thinking about nothing, or closing his eyes and thinking about everything... nothing worked. He felt...

He felt restless. For once, he wanted to do something.

It felt so weird.

For his whole life, he had this lazy attitude and often didn't feel that motivated. Not that anything was wrong emotionally, he felt fine-- aside from feeling hopeless and a bit dull-- but feeling restless like this felt... _so strange._

Sans sat up from his bed and tossed off his bed sheet, hanging his legs over his mattress end. He scratched his chest, covered with a t-shirt and idly bounced a leg as he glanced out the window, observing.

The sun had seemed to start to rise, with the sky reflecting a pretty indigo flowing into an orange at the bottom. The sun hadn't peeked from the ground yet, but, it would soon.

_ huh, wonder if papyrus is up at all yet. _

Curious, he'd heft himself up onto his legs and slipped on his fuzzy footwear, quietly shuffling over to the door. He'd creak it open a little, before pushing it open all the way. With a swift look around the hallway, it seemed nobody was there.

Taking a step out, Sans would walk towards Papyrus' room, noting the door to be partially left open. Gently pushing it, hoping it wouldn't make any noise, he'd peek into his brother's bedroom...

The lights had been off, and from the looks of it, Papyrus wasn't in his bed, either.

_ must've went on his morning jog, i guess. _

He shrugged and slumped downstairs, into the living room. Part of him didn't want to hang around on the couch and watch TV, with some pent up energy inside of him begging him to do _something_. Sans opened the front door to his home, and exited quietly. He shivered and gasped a little as the cold air touched his exposed arms and skull, not expecting it to be so chilly in the morning. Closing the door behind him, he'd sit himself down on the steps, elbows on his legs and hands supporting his head.  
Idly glancing at the scenery around him, he'd take notice to the dew sprinkled all over the grass on part of the front yard closest to him. It glistened with the sky's reflection, sometimes almost sparkling. Focus shifting from the grass to the pavement leading to their home, he'd notice an ant or two crawl its way across to the other side, almost as if on a mission.

It was so weird seeing so much life around him, in so many ways.

It's different when you live in a snow-coated town, the only life around you being its citizens and the occasional flowers. Even then, everything was always the same. Nothing really changed. The same flowers would be in the same places, and the citizens would be doing the same thing each day. Papyrus would still calibrate his puzzles, Sans would still slack off and go to the local pub Grillby's, and the decorated tree in the middle of the town always stayed.

Though, with everything on the surface... it felt like things changed constantly. There was always something new, even moment to moment. A part of that felt _energizing, exciting._

It felt awfully weird to feel this way. A little scary, too.

What if this all wouldn't last...?

...

Even if it didn't last, why not enjoy it? For as much as he knew, it's here to stay, after all. Even if it wasn't, why not take the chance to do something new?

Sans hadn't noticed until now that his leg was bouncing again. Ah, shoot. Why was it so hard to sit still nowadays...?

Rapid clacking against the concrete sidewalk could be heard down the street. Turning to the source of the sound would reveal a lanky skeleton jogging wearing a tangerine cape-scarf, headband, and a pink shirt with blue hearts on the sleeve saying "JOGBOY" on the front. He also sported blue shorts highlighted with yellow buttons, pink socks and carrot-colored sneakers. The skeleton would turn to head towards Sans' home, but immediately stopped upon the revelation that Sans had been sitting on the steps in front of the door. He gasped in surprise.

"SANS!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO EARLY!? OUTSIDE, NONETHELESS!"

"oh, y'know, just observing the scenery."

Papyrus' cape fluttered in a gentle breeze as he looked up and around. "I SUPPOSE THAT'S A VALID ANSWER TO MY QUESTION, BUT IT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE UP SUPER EARLY." He glared down at his older, shorter brother.

Sans could only offer a shrug in these trying times.

Papyrus rolled his eyes somehow and would proceed to traverse up the three steps leading to their door. "EITHER WAY, I'M GOING INSIDE AND CHANGING." He'd open the door.

"gotcha."

The door closed somewhat loudly, but Sans didn't really mind. He couldn't be any more awake even if the end of the world knocked on his door.

The sun had came up and now peaked over one of their neighbor's houses. How long was he out here for, actually? He lost track of time.

...Is that going to be a thing now? Losing track of time??

Sans shrugged to himself. He didn't really mind it. He'd push himself up and stretch, popping some bones in the process. Opening the door, he'd let himself in and close it gently behind.


End file.
